Pour un fondant au chocolat
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius veut faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de Remus. Et pourquoi pas, renouer avec leurs anciennes relations.


Fic de l'Avent, 7e jour.

A nouveau, une fic écrite par Takezo !

Avertissement : Slash bien sûr ! Mais quasiment rien d'explicite.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Dans la cuisine vide du 12 square Grimmauld Sirius soupira. On était le 10 mars, une date habituellement exceptionnelle : le jour de l'anniversaire de Moony. Celui-ci était parti tôt ce matin, avant même que l'héritier des Black soit levé, pour une mission de l'Ordre, réduisant à néant les projets de son ami de petit déjeuné au lit avec une rose et le plongeant dans une déprime noire. Cependant sa seule chance était un exploit culinaire incroyable qui lui permettrait non seulement de rendre heureux son ami mais également de raviver les sentiments et les désirs de leurs jeunesses. En effet, depuis que Sirius avait retrouvé le loup-garou, ce dernier n'avait rien tenté qui puisse renoué une relation dépassant l'amitié avec son ancien amant. Mais comment l'héritier des Black aurait pu l'en blâmer ? Il avait quinze ans de plus, un corps cadavérique et une aura de remords, d'ennui et de ressentiments. Remus avait déjà pardonné ses erreurs maintes fois mais à présent, Sirius n'avait plus les moyens de renouveler ses exploits d'originalité pour faire plaisir à son Moony. Comment l'aurait-il pu sans sa vieille baguette et enfermé dans cette horrible maison ? Sa seule possibilité de cadeau était un gâteau à la façon des Moldus. Pour cela, il avait réussi à subtiliser un vieil ouvrage à Mme Weasley. Il jeta un regard noir à la photo immobile qui illustrait la recette _Fondant au chocolat_ et se mit à l'ouvrage.

_Faire fondre le beurre et le chocolat dans une casserole. _

L'héritier se mit donc à fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine familiale. Ceux-ci n'avaient, malheureusement pour Sirius, pas encore subit le grand nettoyage et il fut contraint à plusieurs reprises de s'arrêter pour soigner diverses blessures. Les plus notables furent une morsure au nez d'un rat aussi gros que son avant-bras et un œil au beurre noir infligé par une louche ensorcelée pour attaquer tous ceux qui essaieraient de la toucher. Il trouva enfin une marmite en étain qui lui parut faire l'affaire. Il la posa donc sur le feu et, quelques brûlures plus tard, il versa les ingrédients dedans et se mit à remuer lentement à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois la mixture sombre qui dégageait déjà une bonne odeur chocolatée. Jusque là, tout se passait plutôt bien et Sirius en fut surpris, au regard de ses talents culinaires.

_Ajouter le sucre_

Sirius s'exécuta et malgré, le fait qu'il en reversa la moitié dans le feu, une petite colline immaculée se dressa au centre de la mer sombre et épaisse. En deux coups de cuillère, Sirius l'ensevelit et se mit à lire la suite.

_Dans un bol, casser les oeufs _

« Zut ! Les œufs » pensa-t-il, se souvenant avoir dit à Kreatur de lui en apporter.

« Kreatur ! »Cria-t-il en partant à sa recherche, sortant de la cuisine en courant, avant de s'étaler sur le sol, ayant trébuché sur la boite d'œuf qu'il y avait en effet demandé à Kreatur, il s'en rappelait maintenant, de déposer là. Ceux-ci se brisèrent et l'héritier des Black se retrouva en un instant entouré de petits oiseaux aux duvets jaunes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de maudire son elfe de maison et ses œufs_ frais_, qu'il sentit une horrible odeur pénétrer dans ses narines : il avait oublié la marmite sur le feu ! Il se précipita dans la cuisine, saisit la cuillère et tenta de réparer les dégâts mais la casserole ne l'entendait pas ainsi : furieuse d'avoir eut son fond carbonisé, elle rejeta la mixture au visage de son propriétaire. Sirius n'eut que le temps de regretter de ne pas avoir mis de tablier avant d'être aveuglé par sa préparation. Il se mit à vociférer contre l'univers entier et dans le brouhaha que faisait ses cris et les piaillements des poussins, il ne remarqua pas l'homme aux cheveux d'un châtain grisonnant pénétrer dans la pièce. Il sentit cependant très distinctement la langue chaude, humide et tellement familière qui s'appliqua à la base de son cou chocolaté. Presque instinctivement, il se retourna et enserra son amant dans une étreinte passionnée tandis que le chocolat collait leurs visages l'un à l'autre, leur permettant de se redécouvrir mutuellement.

Dans le coin de la pièce la marmite vide ronronnait sur le feu.

***

Je précise que cette histoire n'est pas du vécu. Takezo fait de merveilleux fondants au chocolat ^^

Presque aussi bon que vos reviews...


End file.
